Who Knew?
by allycatsworld
Summary: Life was boring. Well for a girl named Kagome Higurashi it was. It as always the same, wake-up, shower, dress, clothesmake-up, school, home, supper, dance, homework and bed. When you have everything you want, what is there left to do? Rating might go up n
1. Default Chapter

OKAY This is my story i hope u like it, i will probably update unregularly, with or with out reviews, but reviews r alwasy nice

CHAPTER 1

Life was boring. Well for a girl named Kagome Higurashi it was. It as always the same, wake-up, shower, dress, clothes/make-up, school, home, supper, dance, homework and bed. When you have everything you want, what is there left to do?

All Kagome could think about was how boring life was as she ran her fingers threw her midnight blue locks.

She sat in class beside her friends Sango and Miroku… "Hentia!" someone yelled out pulling Kagome from her thoughts then to hear a slap that left her ears ringing from being so close.

She turned her head to see the Sango's face was beat red and Miroku had an innocent smile on his face. "Miroku, when will you ever learn?" Kagome asked her sapphire blue eyes locking with his deep violet ones.

"Learn what? I can't help it if pretty ladies put their butt's into my hand. Kind of like yours." he responded acting offended while his had started inching towards her.

"Don't even." she warned as she stood up and walked away with Sango leaving Miroku scrambling to catch up.

"Ladies!" Miroku said to them running to catch up; maybe he'd get a grope in before they went to their different classes.

"See you at lunch!" Sango said her deep brown eyes holding a final say look to them then walked into class Kagome following chuckling at Miroku's hurt look before he mumbled and went to class.

"Sango, Kagome, take your seats the bell is about to ring." Mr.Onigumo said a little too nicely too them.

Sango and Kagome got a chill up their spines when they say him giving them both a once over before an eerie smirk. They walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. Their desks were connected so they could easily talk and help each other out without getting in trouble.

Mr.Onigumo called them to attention though when he was about to talk. They both looked up at him and waited, not noticing the two arrivals at the front.

"Class, two new students will be joining our class, their names are Sesshormaru and Inuyasha Taisho." He said looking at the class then he turned to the two new students and stated. "You two will be sitting in front of Miss. Higurashi and Miss Taijiya." He pointed towards them both, "Please stand you two."

Kagome and Sango stood looking at their teacher then to the new students. They could easily tell they were demons.

They both had long silky white-silver hair and amber eyes. Sesshormaru had two magnolia strips on each cheek going from the top of his ears to the center of his cheek, a light blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and nicely defined features.

Inuyasha though was a half-demon; he had two white ears on the top of his head that was also covered in silky white-silver hair. He had no markings but still the same amber eyes. He had more relaxed features and by his stance they could tell he was more relaxed and not as up tight.

Sesshormaru's face held no emotion when Kagome looked, she couldn't help but look back to his golden eyes though but all she could sense from his aura was disgust.

'Hmmm, I wonder if he realizes I'm a miko? Then again I am masking it. This class just got a lot more interesting.' she thought to herself.

"What are you starring at wench?" Sesshormaru snarled disgusted that he the Prince of the Western Lands had to go back a grade, sit in front of two, not one but TWO filthy humans and not to mention his stupid half-breed of a brother sat right beside him!

Kagome blushed at this, had she really been staring? Then she got irritated, but decided to drop it for now. 'Who does he think he is. He is so lucky I'm not going to do anything to him…yet!'

She sat down when the two new students finally did. When she sat down the boy with the dog-ears turned around glancing from Sango to her then back to Sango. "Sorry 'bout him, he is mad about being held back and in a mixed school."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked making sure it was his name, at his nod she continued, "Why is he in a lower grade?" She was curious, he didn't seem the type of person to be a failure and she found herself oddly attracted to Inuyasha. ' I barley know him yet I'm already somewhat attracted to him, what is with Inuyasha? No I am not attracted to him, I have a secret crush on Miroku…right?' she thought confused by her own thoughts.

" Because he traveled with out father for a year learning 'bout owning and running the company my father owns." he replied coolly.

"That's why your names sounded so familiar, her father owns the recording company!" Kagome and Sango both whispered back excitedly.

"Inuyasha enough. Wench's stop asking so many questions, my life does not involve that of two filthy humans." he snapped at the both of them not bothering though to actually face them.

Kagome couldn't take it. 'Who is this guy to think he is all high and mighty, did his father not give him he memo that the lords are no longer very important and just because he is the son of a man with the best recording company meant literally nothing except that he had money?' " Well excuse me, it is not my fault you're to insecure to talk to people yourself, but are so filled with arrogance you do not notice the stronger ones around you. Besides I bet you're all talk no action." She replied back. Sango and Inuyasha both starring at her opened mouthed.

"Are you nuts?!" Sango whispered to her. Being born in a demon slaying family she knew who he was.

"Silence wench we will talk later. You will regret what you just said" With that he stayed quiet wishing he was anywhere but surrounded by non-important people.

END I did have more but I have things to do so I have to stop I hope you enjoyed and review. I'll trytoupdate soon. 1034 words baby!

bybyes


	2. chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed, i thank you both. Thank you Primo, i will try my best to please you, and this chapter is for loverofsesshormaru and Primo.

Disclaimer --- Je ne own pas Inuyasha…beware of a few bad words in this chapter. Lol

Chapter 2

Well class was boring as usual, the only excitement for Kagome was watching Sango and Inuyasha's strange glances to each other. Oh yeah you can never forget watching the kid at the front of the class who was sleeping with a strand of saliva coming from his mouth!

"Class, tomorrow you will be given your final assessment and your exam review. Don't worry it's not THAT bad." Mr. Onigumo said with a twinkle in his sharp red eyes, and a big stress on _that_.

"Great, I just get here, and now I have a final assessment and an exam review already. I don't even know the things he taught!" Kagome heard Inuyasha mumbling under his breath. "Though by the look of this class they didn't really pay attention anyways." He continued mumbling on.

"Inuyasha if you where paying better attention to our new teacher you would have heard him say that we are exempt from it." Sesshormaru said harshly a small growl coming from deep in his throat because he had to talk to his brother.

"Feh! Whatever. I was paying attention! You son of a bitch." Inuyasha growled back he hated no not hated, despised his older half-brother. ' Hello I'm a full demon and about to be boss of the best recording company, I'm so cold I haven't had a girl for 2 years.' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"You stupid half-breed treat you superiors with respect, and what did you call my mother? You will never insult her or myself again." He snarled angrily and in the blink of an eye Sesshormaru had raised his arm and was about to wrap his hand around his throat when it suddenly stopped mid-air.

"Sesshormaru, Inuyasha try to control yourselves. Sango and I am trying to listen to the teacher we want to remain a passing student." Kagome said calmly. She had sensed what Sesshormaru was going to do and used her miko powers to freeze his arm. ' I think it is a dog demons most favourite way to hurt people.' she thought to herself.

"Wench! I don't need your help fuck off!" Inuyasha snarled embarrassed that some girl just saved him from a possible death.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping myself and Sango. Mr. Onigumo was explaining what we needed to bring to class tomorrow and I would like to know." She replied seemingly calmly, but Kagome knew that if she unmasked her aura everyone would know she was scared out of her mind. All she wanted to do was get out of the class in one piece and as fast as possible.

"WENCH drop hold of this Sesshormaru if you value your life!" Sesshormaru snarled, it had been five minutes and the bell was going to ring and she was just sitting there seemingly in deep thought.

Kagome suddenly got very angry. ' Who is he to think that he is so superior. He will not get the better of me no no no! I won't let him never!' "Oh I'm sorry," she said to hm instead of out bursting.

Sesshormaru just gave her an eerie smirk. ' Good, she seems to know her place. Hmm I can tell she is fighting the desire to hurt me. Not that she could.' "Good, now release me." He ordered.

Kagome dropped his arm and it fell onto his lap. "Happy?" she asked not expecting an answer and she never got one. "Sango what's next?" she asked Sango, her best friend since she was 7. Their fathers worked together as trainers for martial arts, and power training, thus they met.

" LUNCH!" Sango yelled over the bell, " And a good thing to because I'm starving!" she added as they headed out the classroom. As they walked to their lockers to grab their lunch and put away their books Kagome broke their comfortable silence.

" So, I think someone has a new crush." She said giving Sango a sly grin on her face then turned too open her locker, ' 2-30-0'.

"Who? Me! Kagome come on I don't even know him and besides he seems like a jerk, look at how he talked to you." Sango said as her locker popped open dropping her books she grabbed her lunch and slammed her locker just as Kagome did.

" Okay you can go into denial, but if you have forgotten I can read you're aura, you two wouldn't stop glancing at each other and then looking away, then back, it was one of the more interesting parts of class." she said teasingly.

" I don't know what you're talking about." She said blushing just as they entered the table and kept blushing as she went over what Kagome said. ' She doesn't know what she is talking about, me and that jerk, never, besides I don't even know him!' She thought as they sat down at a table with Miroku.

"Ah Sango thinking about me again!" Miroku said mysteriously noticing his grin,and his had rubbing her but.

"HENTAI!!" Sango yelled and punched him in the arm sending him off his seat blush totally forgotten. 'Men, no I defiantly do not like Miroku, and Inuyasha is a jerk.'

Once Miroku recovered from his tumble onto the floor he started talking " I want you to meet two of my friends," He said pointing to the people that went unnoticed by both girls.

"Uh, why me, one class was enough, not my lunch to!" Kagome muttered when she saw it was Inuyasha and Sesshormaru. If the look on Sango's face could be any indication she was not happy about this either.

"Ah, I see you already know my friends. That's good because that saves me form doing intro's." He said ignoring Kagome and Sango's upset looks that they were going to befriend people they obviously already didn't like.

" Miroku why are you friends with theses stupid wenches. You can't tell me that you and them have always been friends." Inuyasha said angrily. He didn't mind them really, but he cared for no one and no one was going to get his trust and friendship.

"Yes Miroku these friends of yours are fitting for Inuyasha but what of me? I, Sesshormaru do not want to be seen with them." Sesshormaru half agreed half didn't. He would not stand for this.

"Get over it, nothing you can do about it now." Miroku responded ignoring everything they asked. He knew that they wouldn't like them at first, but they were really good to have on your side.

"Kagome you almost done?" Sango asked she really wanted to get out of the cafeteria and besides the bell was going to ring at any minute.

"Yeah I'm down want to go?" With that they stood and left the cafeteria and said good-bye to the guys whom they were unfortunately friends with. Well Miroku anyways the other two would be better known as enemies.

The rest of the day went by fast and before Sango and Kagome knew it, it was already time to go home but not before they found Miroku. "Miroku! Lets go, hurry up those girls will be here tomorrow but your ride won't!" Kagome yelled down the hall to Miroku who was talking to a group of giggling girls. 'Pathetic' Kagome and Sango both thought.

"Coming!" With on last grin he sprinted down the halls catching up with them in a matter of seconds. " Whose car is it today?" He asked. His car had recently broke down and now Sango and Kagome took turns giving him rides to and from school,

"Kagome's turn, I have a doctor's appointment so I have you tomorrow, damn can't I just not drive you?" She said teasing him playfully.

"That hurts my dear it does!" He said with a hurt look on his face. As all three walked together in a comfortable silence.

"Bye Sango! See you later!" Kagome said as they parted.

"Bye my love!" Miroku said playfully, he would admit he used to have a huge crush on her, but realized he didn't really like her just the fact that she was a girl who played hard to get. And she obviously didn't like him as anything more than a best friend.

"Bye-Bye my funny buddies!" She hollered giving them a hug and then sprinting to her black car her mother gave to her when she had gotten a new car.

"Come on, get in!" Kagome said, once they were both buckled in her new blue 5 seat truck that she had gotten from her family for Christmas and her birthday she drove off heading in the opposite direction of her house to go to Miroku's house.

"Bye Kagome." Miroku said getting out of the truck.

"Bye Miroku, see you tomorrow" She answered and he closed the door, as her mother had taught her she waited to make sure her friend got into his house then drove off home.

Once parked in the driveway Kagome ran up the shrine steps and into the kitchen. She sat down just as supper was being put on the table. Oden her favourite. "Hey squirt." She playfully said to her little brother Souta

"Hey! Your home later than usual! " He answered always worried about his sister they were closer than most siblings and you could guess that was caused by the age gap and Kagome's need to be there for him.

"I had to drop of Miroku." She answered putting some of her food into her mouth.

"Hurry up dear, you have dance very soon you don't want to be late." Her mother scolded. While her grandfather just nodded his head.

"Don't worry I am almost done just on more bite!" She said and put a huge amount of Oden into her mouth and spoke with her mouth full. "That…was…good…mom" she commented after every gulp.

"Kagome! No talking when your mouth is full, now go up stairs and get ready, you have to leave soon!" Her mother scolded her, though she was secretly laughing, her daughter, was 17 and still acted like a child, most found that frustrating, she loved it.

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered in ran upstairs. She grabbed her blue tank top and a pair of grey shorts. She shoved them into her shoulder bag and rushed down stairs. Slipping on her shoes she yelled her good-byes and walked out the door.

END

Well there you go chapter two I hope it is better than the first, I appreciate advice and suggestions! Well until next time and this chapter is longer then the other… 1781 or around there!


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Okay get set up in your block. What song do you want to listen to today?" A woman with dark brown eyes and long brown hair that was tide up into a floppy bun asked.

"Mr. Brightside!" Kagome yelled from the front of the block. Mr. Brightside was her new favourite song. In her opinion the killers had some of the better music out there. Kagome was the captain of her dancing group. She had been dancing since she was around 8 years old and enjoyed every part of it. She did jazz, pointe, hip-hop, and balla. Hip-hop being her favourite. She was dressed in a pair of grey shorts that showed her long curved legs they were half the length of her thigh and said dance on the butt. Her tank top was baby blue while the top was outlined in a dark navy blue contrasting with her pale skin.

"Does everyone agree?" Her teacher asked. When everyone nodded she pulled out the burnt CD Kagome had given her at the beginning of class. Whenever Kagome got obsessed with a new song, she would burn a CD with the song she liked on it. She popped it in and turned it to number 2 as Kagome said it would be and hit pause. "Okay. I am sure you all know this song get set at the beginning of the dance stretch. Okay good, 5... 6... 5,6,7,8." When she said eight she hit the play button and the music shot out of the CD player.

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

The instructor watched as the student all rolled their heads to the right then back to left. As she assumed everyone did know this song and had figured out the timing for it even if they didn't.

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Next to be stretched was their arms as they stretched to the side of their body pulling their arms up for two then down for two then the opposite arm went and they repeated this twice more as the song continued.

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And its all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But its just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr. Brightside

(repeated)

The class finished off their stretch routine as the song repeated it's self. After that every one got set as their instructor continued teaching. It wasn't until 8 pm that she finally got to go home. But she wasn't one to complain. There were later classes and she was lucky she got this one.

As she drove home she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder back to Sesshormaru. There was something about him. Something about his cold attitude that dare she say, intrigued her? Yes, that was the word.

Once she was at her house she parked and ran inside. Dancing took a lot out of her and she still had homework. " Ma! I'm going upstairs to do homework yell if you need me. Or you could yell for Souta!" Kagome yelled into the house.

"Okay hunny! Now go upstairs and clean your room!" Her mother yelled out agreeing and scolding at the same time.

"What? I'm doing my homework!" Kagome yelled back confused.

"Oh not you Kagome, your brother Souta." her mother said calmer to Kagome.

"Oh gotcha!" With that she went upstairs to do her homework. Once she was done she put on her pajama's and went to bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uhhhh" Kagome groaned as her alarm clock went off slamming her hand over it she rolled out of bed. " God. Stupid alarm clock I am up" when she realized she had hit the snooze button and it went back on. She went and flicked the off button and the room fell silent. "Bought bloody time!"

She looked around her room, her eyes landing on her school uniform. She walked over to it and put it on. The skirt going half way down her thighs and the top meeting the very top of the skirt at her hips. She walked over to her dresser and applied some cover up for her slight bags and to her imaginary blemishes.

As soon as she had finished with her make up she looked towards her mirror; her blue eyes questioning what to do with her hair. After a moment she decided that she would put it in to low pigtails and put in her green school had on top of her hat so that her bangs where the only things in her face and the longer ones where framing it.

She walked over to the edge of her bed and shouldered her yellow bag. With one last glance around her room to make sure she didn't forget anything she walked out to the hall. Going downstairs she grab the 5 dollars her mom put on the table for her along with a piece of toast. She yelled good-bye to her mom and walked outside to her truck to pick up Miroku.

After she had got to school her and Miroku went separate ways, she had left to find Sango, he to find those giggling girls from yesterday. To her great displeasure she ran into none other than Sesshormaru and his younger brother Inuyasha.

"Wench, why are you walking near this Sesshormaru?" Sesshormaru stated coldly to her lifting his chin in the air to her great annoyance.

"Well actually it is you who are walking near me because I happen to be in front of you. You stupid demon." Kagome replied no fear evident in her aura. She was speaking the truth however; she was in front of him so that makes him following her.

"I do not have to respond to someone as low class as you. You filthy human." He stated not having an answer. ' Why can't I detect any trace of fear there is only anger and what! Amusement. I'll show her amusement.' " Now step aside, this Sesshormaru does not wish to get my hands filthy with your human blood and you are getting on my nerves."

Kagome only smirked at his comment. One of these days she was going to make her miko powers known to the world and scare the shit out of him and she had it all planned out. But first she was going to have to find a way to make him trust and talk to her normally. Or else it wouldn't work.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sango was looking for you. Would you like me to bring you to her." Kagome said to Inuyasha who just stood there enjoying his brother fight with a human who would not submit to him. Purposely ignoring Sesshormau.

He looked up to Kagome his amber eyes shocked. Sango was looking for him? ' Maybe she does have a slight interest in me already. But really who could deny themselves this beautiful image? No way Sango is not the type to fall for a guy like me after one day, I can tell.' But he nodded his head to tell her yes.

Kagome smiled when he nodded his head, she turned to Sesshomaru gave him a smile that told him she was amused. She turned from them both and started walking away expecting Inuyasha to follow her. Which he did. As they walked towards the cafeteria Inuyasha caught up beside her and decided he would try to make small talk.

"So, you name is Kagome eh?" He asked working hard at trying not to smile. She had just told his brother off for what the third time? Now that is impressive. No one has ever dared to stand up to him, well except for him and now her.

" Yup, that it is! So how have you been?" She asked smiling. He and Sango would be so cute together that it was almost unbearable. Well she thought so anyways.

"I've been f-" he started but never got to finish because someone had started to yell out to Kagome just as the stepped into the cafeteria.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled but stopped when she saw the Inuyasha was with her. 'What is he doing here! Oh my God I look like crap today! Wait why do I care? Oh my god he is smiling at me!' she thought in her head as Kagome and Inuyasha took two seats across from her. Inuyasha smiling at her showing of his canines.

After they had started talking, well actually Inuyasha and Sango started talking much was discovered about themselves. They also realized that they had a lot of things in common, like how they both like martial arts; fists better then another weapon and would rather watch a wrestling match then a romance movie, most of the time.

They were so caught up in there conversations about who the best wrestler was that they did not realize that Kagome was spacing out lost in her thoughts of making Sesshormaru angry.

END

Okay there is chapter three! I hope you liked it and I will try to have the next chapter up in a week are so, sorry if there is a really long wait in between. Okay this chapter has 1598 words or something close to that! Review if you want!


	4. chapter 4

I won't be able to update i a few weeks or so im not sure cuz there are some major family porblems right now enjoy this chapter...

I don't own Inuyasha!

CHAPTER 4

As Sesshomaru walked down the hall of his home he couldn't help but ponder why that girl, Kagome didn't seem to fear him. It was confusing, he Sesshomaru should be feared by everyone and was; until her.

' She is so confusing, and disgusting. I am embarrassed to say the most, that all demons fear me but a human thinks she is stronger than I! I am embarrassed that humans are starting to believe that they can take me on. I'm even more disgusted because she some how has managed to stay on my mind!'

Sesshomaru glared angrily at the door in front of him. This girl, Kagome, was going to be the death of him. He could not get her off his mind for the life of him. She just stayed there. ' Tomorrow she will learn the meaning of living in hell. I don't care if she is Miroku's friend. She is no friend of mine and never shall be.' With that thought he stormed into his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a fun filled day, but overall exhausting,

" Now in more resent news the owner of Tiasho recording company will be handing it over to his son Sessh-" Sesshomaru's alarm said just before it was abruptly turned off by the man himself.

He got up groggily and rubbed his eyes waking them up for use. As he got up he grabbed a towel and took a shower. 15 minutes later he walked out in a towel and went to his closet.

After picking out a pair of loose fitting jeans a muscle shirt then a button up t-shirt to go over it he walked out of his room and meet up with Inuyasha. "Listen half-breed, stay out of my way. I can not stand to see you right now." He barked at him

" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today now didn't they. Or maybe you just need to get laid? Hmm either or, maybe you should stay out of my way. Just as Kagome said yesterday, you are behind me, so technically you are following me!" Inuyasha snapped back he had his brother and he knew it.

Sesshomaru stuck his head up in the air a bit more and brushed past Inuyasha, " Now whose following who?" he shot back after he made it in front of him, then continued to walk to the front door.

As he stepped into his car Sesshomaru was pissed, ' There's her damn name again. Why is her name always floating around? Kagome said this. Kagome did that, today is going to be hell for her I swear the wench is going to wish she was never born well at least here anyways!'

Sesshomaru pulled up into the school, extremely happy, he was going to make that bitch pay and it was going to be fun. As he stepped out of the car he felt that his day couldn't get any better there was Kagome walking directly to him.

He walked over to her and glared at her. This bitch is gong to be in so much pain! The thought of that gets my blood pumping.

" Uh? Would you like something Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked gently, when his glare was getting annoying.

"Wench, you have pissed me off way to much it is time that I make you pay!" He said angrily he whipped his arm out and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He was excited, next thing you knew he had flung her into a near by car. He smiled when he heard her scream when she was tossed through the air.

"You JACKASS I told you already that you couldn't win against me!" she said angrily yelling out the word _Jackass. _She stood up and Sesshomaru noticed something different about her.

Her scent was spiced a little, like it was mixed with something very strong and pure. ' MIKO! Why didn't I notice before?' His eyes widened but he quickly got over his shock. She couldn't; have that much power if he was only noticing it now. But his mind changed when he realized that he was starting to get purified from being as far as 3 meters away. ' Her power is amazing!'

Kagome started walking towards him with a smirk on her face. " Let me guess, you thought that because I am a mere " human" that you could make my day a living hell? Well that idea didn't turn out to well did it? I have more surprises but I'm not about to tell you. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Take advice wisely. I told you, you were too proud to notice the stronger ones around you. In 2 blasts I could purify you. But I won't." She turned her head away and the mask fell over her scent again hiding everything except one scent managed to leak out.

Sesshomaru got a whiff of the scent but hew couldn't decipher what it was but he knew that it was different, not just human or miko, but something else. He focused back on Kagome and she had a big smile on her face and her blue eyes where shinning with happiness. " Come on Sesshomaru we are going to be late for class." and with that she bolted to class leaving a puzzled Sesshomaru behind her.

Sesshomaru stood there in bewilderment. She wasn't even affected by what had happened she acted as if everything was fine and okay. And the scent. What the hell was that? It definatly wasn't a human scent and it defiantly wasn't a miko smell it was something else, but he couldn't figure it out. And he couldn't forget her power; his skin was still burning a little from being in close contact of her powers.

Now though he was pissed, that annoying girl had managed to beat him, or today anyways. Her powers could have easily killed me but she didn't. What is she? She is too nice to be Demon or Human. She was confusing and it was pissing him off.

He was brought form his thoughts when the second bell for school rang he started walking into the school. ' Great probably a detention. Thanks to that bloody girl.'

END

I know it is not very long but as I said earlier I don't have a lot of time to write right now so I'm sorry bout it but I hope you like it and review if you like and make suggestions. 1101 words. Or around there.

bybye


	5. chapter 4

Okay I no it has been awhile but i've been really busy...and I have also decided that if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I am not going to update nemore unless someone gives me a good reason to. I don't like spending my time on something that nobody likes. so if you want me to continue u no what u have to do. thanks

CHAPTER 5!

As Kagome seated herself down beside Sango in History class she looked in front of her at the empty desk. " Fucking ass whole." She whispered unknowing out loud.

" What was that Kagome?" Sango asked concerned for her friends well being. When Kagome sat down she didn't seem to be her usually bubbly self. She seemed more like a pissed off lion, ready pounce on anything if she had the smallest reason to. Very different emotions from the usually happy miko.

" Oh uh nothing at all Sango, I was just mumbling to myself." She responded emotionlessly while her thoughts continued running. ' Spinning me around by the neck, that fucking retard could have done some serious damage. I swear to god he touches me one more time that's in a dangerous way I am purifying his ass to hell.'

" Kagome pay attention to class would you? Your marks are already very low, no need to lower them." Mr. Onigumo said to the whole class as he stared intently on Kagome. He watched as her head snapped forward and she glared at him. " Thank you Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome glared the teacher, she had passed everyone of her test with flying colours and yet he was telling the whole class that she was failing. 'Kami help me if you're out there! I need it!'

" As I was saying. Our people launched an attack on Pearl Harbor, a very well planned attack if I do say so myself,. but as it was the victory was short lasted as the Americans came back and bit us in the ass."

" Its our own fault" I boy mumbled at the front of the class.

" Excuse me Matt. Why do you say that?" Mr. Oniguma said angrily he was the one who came up with that damn scheme to rid the world of some of the Americans, but no, they came back and bit him in the ass, good thing his demon can change bodies.

" 'Cuz even I know that the Americans even if taken by surprise would be able to overcome us, we are an easy assessable area, we are a tiny island, with less soldiers." Matt answered tiredly. He hated history, such a drag. Its in the past anyways was what he always said. So why learn it?

" I see then you will-" His words where cut of as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Glaring at him.

" Ahh Sesshomaru you decided to join us. Well I am afraid you will not be able to join us unless you have a late slip."

" I have one sir." He stated and tossed it to his history teacher and walking to his desk. He glared at Kagome when he saw her looking at him. " What are you looking at wench? Do you want a repeat to what happened outside.?" He bit out coldly as he sat down. Though inside he didn't mean it.

" Are you sure you phrased that right. I do believe I had the upper hand in are little...Disagreement" She whispered into his ear. She smirked when she saw him sit up straight. She had pushed a button and she was damn proud of it to. Leaning back into the seat with a smirk on her face. She had gotten him that time.

Class soon ended and as Kagome was about to leave she heard Mr. Onigumo call her back for a moment. She looked at Sango who nodded her head and walked outside. With the silent message of saying she would meet her at the cafeteria.

Kagome walked over to her teacher silently. She didn't know why he wanted to speak to her, but she also didn't know why he said he was failing her either. " You wanted to speak to me?" She questioned when she saw him look her over. She really hated when he would do that.

" Yes, Kagome you are failing this class write now and it will be impossible to raise your mark but because I am a nice man I will raise it if you do something for me." He told her seductively.

" What would I have to do?" Kagome asked not to sure if she wanted to know that answer. The way he was talking to her and looking at her was giving her the impression that he wanted something other then assignments from her.

Standing he walked over to her and leaned over her so that his lips where beside her ear and spoke, " I think we both know what I want you to do. But I will tell you." He paused after that and pulled away to see her face. He noticed that her eyes grew wide in shock, then relaxed then they sparked with held in fury. He saw her eyes narrow and couldn't help to whisper, " You look sexy angry."

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him but she was caught by surprise when he slammed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She felt his hands roaming her body and she froze in panic. She was scared out of her mind. ' What do I do. What do I do! Help! Someone anyone!'

He suddenly cupped her breast and she let out a scream against his lips. She felt him smirk against her lips and she grew more angry. ' HE'S ENJOYING THIS! THAT'S IT I'M DOING SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT I AM!' Her mind screamed suddenly her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe herself. She had forgotten about her miko powers.

She closed her eyes and started to say a soft chant inside her head.

Protecting from danger

Shielding from anger

De-activating intruders of my space

Use this thread of lace

To ride me of this creature

And to protect me from his evil features

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as a pink string of power floated from her and gently wrapped itself around Mr. Onigumo and as it wrapped around she saw that the barrier was also up around her and the string of power was now pulling out of the barrier.

Naraku opened his eyes as he felt his body being restricted from movement. He also noticed that his body was starting to burn from being close to Kagome. Removing his lips from hers and his hand which had started to gently massage her breast pulled away. He moved his head back and ground out due to the pain, " This will not be the last of this Kagome. I will have you, even if you don't want it." He said angrily.

Kagome smirked and turned around. Even though she was still scared out of her mind she could never let Mr. Onigumo or Naraku as he like her to call him know what she was really feeling.

Walking out side of the classroom and into the hall hat was surrounded by demons and humans she dropped her barrier and the spell was broken. As she walked a few steps she saw Sango and ran to catch up with her.

" What did he want?" Sango asked, " I'm sorry I didn't stay by the door but the bell is going to ring soon for next class." Sango continued remorse in her voice.

" You know what Mr. Onigumo always wants to talk to me about. Sango he actually tried something, he was actually going rape me. And no worries about not waiting for me." Kagome said. Her voice strong, not allowing her true emotions to show through. There was a reason why people had fear for her. well most people.

" Are you sure you are alright Kagome?" Sango whispered as she put a comforting arm around her friends shoulder.

" No, but lets talk about it later. Okay?" She whispered back. Sango nodded and gave Kagome a full hug before separating form her.

" Ah Ladies! I never knew, well if you told me I wouldn't have attempted a grope at you." Miroku said coming up behind them. A grin on his face.

" IEEE, Miroku you are so perverted it is not healthy." Sango yelled out she was about to hit him when someone beat her to it. Looking behind Miroku she saw Inuyasha standing beside him, his fist just returning to his side from hitting Miroku powerfully on the upper arm.

" Owww that really hurt!" Miroku whined as if he didn't deserve it looking at Inuyasha.

" Oh shut-up, if you don't want to get punched eave Sango alone." He said and quickly added. " and Kagome." Inuyasha had to fight off a blush from creeping onto his face after his recovery. It was still obvious hat he really only cared about Miroku hassling Sango.

Kagome smirk, this was good. Definitely very good. Looking over at Sango she saw the slight brush on her face, obviously she hadn't meant what Inuyasha was secretly saying either. Then her eyes traveled to Miroku who looked al little shocked at this but over all happy.

Kagome smile widen when she saw Miroku get up and lean over Sango and run his hands up and down her arms just to get arise from Inuyasha. Miroku was successful as Inuyasha decided he was really going to hurt him. She followed the two boys running down the halls one trying to beat someone, the other desperately trying to escape.

The two girls let a laugh out, Miroku and Inuyasha had accidentally lightened the mood that they were in earlier. And following behind the two fighting boys they made their way to class.

I no I no it has been forever, but I just couldn't write this story. And really I don't know why. But now I did so be happy. Remember if you want me to give you another update I want at least 5 reviews. Words: 1721 or something like that.

Alyssa


End file.
